Kingdom Hearts III Ideas/Suggestions/Speculation/Whatever
Post them up here! Bowser & Jr. Unlike other ideas, I think Kingdom Hearts III should debut in a Kingdom Hearts collection, similar to that of Kingdom Hearts -HD 1.5 ReMIX. For that to happen, we also need another collection which should contain Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix, Birth by Sleep Final Mix, and collection of scenes from Re:coded, and it should be called Kingdom Hearts -HD 2.5 ReMIX. After that, comes Kingdom Hearts -Finale HD MIX-'' which includes a remastered version of ''Dream Drop Distance and Kingdom Hearts III. Also, this collection plays as one humongous game because, as stated by Tetsuya Nomura before, Dream Drop Distance is severely connected to Kingdom Hearts III and considers the aforementioned title to be the "first chapter" of the latter game. For example, the ending and secret ending of Dream Drop Distance is now considered the beginning of Kingdom Hearts III and a special CGi-rendered intro replaces Dream Drop Distance's end credits, which is moved to the very end. Despite that, a separate save data for Kingdom Hearts III is created for the player's save data for Dream Drop Distance once the player completes Dream Drop Distance. System(s) * PlayStation 3 + the use of PlayStation Vita * Wii U Plot Playable Characters * Sora Gameplay Dream Drop Distance The gameplay remains similar and intact from the original version. For the Wii U version, the controls are mapped very similarly to the original version when the Circle Pad Pro is attached. Kingdom Hearts III It was stated that the gameplay would be similar to Dream Drop Distance's gameplay mechanics. I would agree with that, plus I would want it more refined and easier to control. Effective, stylish, and easy-to-control attacks and commands would be really great for this game (and the fact that they're supposed to be better than in Dream Drop Distance, that would be breath-taking). Worlds Returning Worlds * Mysterious Tower * Traverse Town * Castle Oblivion * Destiny Islands * Disney Castle * Radiant Garden * Keyblade Graveyard * Agrabah * 100 Acre Wood * Symphony of Sorcery New Worlds TBA 'Master ventus' Gameplay The gameplay is a mixture of Kingdom Hearts II, Drop Distance and Birth by Sleep. I would like D-Links to return in this game for Sora, Riku and Kairi to use. Also similar to 358/ 2 Days when you are fighting a certain boss that you have fought already on BBS, Sora will turn into Ventus, Kairi will turn into Aqua and Riku will turn into Ventus similar to how if you fight a boss you already fought on Days Sora will appear on the bottom screen. Also once you finish the game there should be an option that lets do a mission mode like multiplayer by going back to a world as any character you like. Systems *Playstation 3 (w/ PS Move mini games) *Wii U *PC (I really wanna see KH make its PC debut) Plot The game takes place right after Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance, After Riku is declared keyblade master he makes a promise to Yen Sid that he will prevent Master Xehanort from returning with help from King Mickey. Meanwhile Sora is still in Traverse Town training with his Dream Eaters to work on becoming a Keyblade Master, but Sora gets begins to have dreams about Terra, Ven and Aqua's fate at the end of Birth by Sleep and leaves the world of sleep to rescue them, Master Yen Sid tells Sora that he is not ready to save the three and he'll just end up on a dark path and get los but Sora disobeys Yen Sid's orders and goes off to look for them with Donald and Goofy anyway. Meanwhile with Kairi, after finding out that Sora didn't follow Yen Sid's orders and went to search for Terra, Ven and Aqua, Yen Sid tells Kairi she needs to track down Sora in a bunch of other worlds. Playable Characters *Sora - Tagged along with Donald and Goofy *Riku - Tagged along with King Mickey *Kairi - Alone (meets up with Riku sometimes) Party Members (Sora) *Donald - All worlds except Hundred Acre Woods *Goofy - All worlds except Hundred Acre Woods *Leon - Radiant Garden and Hollow Bastion only *Sam Flynn - The Grid only *Beast - Belle's Cottage and Beast Castle only *Peter Pan - Neverland, Captain Hook's Ship and Big Ben only *Aladin - Agrabah *Zidane Tribal - Olympus Coliseum *Mulan - Land of Dragons *Flynn Rider - Corona *Fix it Felix - Litwak's Arcade *Sunny Side Daycare/Bonnie's Room - Woody the Cowboy Party Members (Riku) *King Mickey - All worlds except Disney Town/Disney Castle *Mortimer Mouse - Disney Town only *Cloud Strife - Radiant Garden/Hollow Bastion *Beast - Belle's Cottage/Beast Castle *Jecht - Olympus Coliseum *Aladin/Cave of Wonders - Agrabah *Halloween Town/Christmas Town - Jack *Litwak's Arcade - Wreck it Raplh *Oswald the Lucky Rabbit - Wasteland Returning Worlds *Mystery Tower / Twilight Town *Disney Town / Disney Castle / Timeless River *Radiant Garden / Hollow Bastion / Hundred Acre Woods/ The Grid *Belle's Cottage/ Beast Castle *Neverland / Captain Hook's Ship / Big Ben *Prankster's Paradise/ Monstro *Hawaii / Deep Space * Olympus Coliseum / Underworld * Dwarf Woodlands * Agrabah / Cave of Wonders * Land of Dragons * Wonderland * Atlantica / Prince Eric's Castle * Halloween Town / Christmas Town New Worlds *The Jungle - Jungle Book World *Corona - Tangeled World *Litwak's Arcade - Wreck it Ralph World *Galaxy Far Far Away - Star Wars World *Wasteland - Epic Mickey World *Tiana's Palace - Princess and the Frog World *Sunny Side Daycare / Bonnie's Room - Toy Story World *Anderson Observatory - Meet the Robinson's World Others *Blitz Ball tourtament at Radiant Garden. *Chocobo Racing mini game at Radiant Garden. *Sora, Donald and Goofy return to have Chip and Dale as there Gummi Ship engineer. *Riku and King Mickey have Ludwig Von Drake as there Gummi Ship engineer. *Kairi has Fairy God Mother as her Gummi Ship engineer. Mochlum Plot Sora woke up in a trance, and he thought he was on drugs so he went to the police and got himself tested. Then he woke up, and was in Aperture Science. Mickey Mouse and him go through there and find out Glados is Goofy in disguise. They all live happily ever after. Characters *Sora *Riku *Mickey Mouse *Goofy's Brain Consoles *Gameboy *Gameboy Color *GBA *DS *3DS *3DSiXL *Wii U *Wii *Gamecube *64 *SNES *NES *Playstation *Playstation 2 *Playstation 3 *Xbox *Xbox 360 *Every atari system Worlds *Toaster Village Toast you said it, not me Mochlum's Actual One Sora does whatever happens in Kingdom Hearts and goes through the following worlds: *Danville *Gravity Falls *Middleton (if you know where that is YOU ROCK) *Hawaii (from Lilo and Stitch) *The Arcade (from Wreck-it-Ralph) *The Caribean (from Pirates of the Caribean) *The Pridelands (from Lion KIng) (sora can be a LION) J. Severe Systems * PlayStation 3 * Wii U Plot With Master Xehanort's true motive for Organization XIII revealed, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and Lea must free the remaining people related to Sora from their torment to finally combat and defeat the villain and save the universe. Playable Characters * Sora * Riku * Kairi * Terra, Ven, Aqua, Lea, Roxas, Xion, etc. (during certain parts) Worlds * Destiny Islands * Traverse Town * Twilight Town (and Mysterious Tower) * Radiant Garden * Land of Departure/Castle Oblivion * Keyblade Graveyard * Shibuya (:P) * Disney Castle/Town * Atlantica (Maybe use plot from Little Mermaid 2? also no musicals plz) * La Cite des Cloches (with Frollo boss battle for goodness sakes ;_;) * World based on P&F feature film * Hawaii (Lilo & Stitch) * The Princess and the Frog world * Tangled world * Toy Story world Eh, I got nothin' else. Add your Ideas! Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Disney